Jenshia Westcroise
Jenshia Westcroise is the daughter of an Alterac diplomat and a High Elf living in Stormwind. She is a Distant descendent of the Eablorn Wolfmaiden. History Early Life Jenshia was born sixteen years before the Orc's first arrived on Azeroth, as the daughter of Wexlan Westcroise and Alisha Sunseeker. At the time Wexlan was working as a diplomat for the Kingdom of Alterac in Stormwind City and Alisha was living in the city as a merchant. The romance that followed saw the pair married in a small service at Northshire Abbey. Jenshia was born in Stormwind City about a year later. She grew up in comfort and was schooled like many other children of wealthly and noble families. However she would still be little more than a child when Stormwind came under attack from the Orc's. After the first attack against the city failed, Alisha took Jenshia north to Wexlan's family home in Alterac. Wexlan remained in the city and is believed to have died during the City's fall. Mage Training As the Second War broke out and the Alliance of Lordaeron stood against the Horde, Jenshia was sent to Dalaran to be trained in the arts of the arcane. She proved to have a gift with magic and was sent onto Silvermoon to further her knowledge. In the Elven city she learned more of the Sunwell's power and how the Elves used it. She would be called to fight when the Horde started to burn Eversong Woods. The trolls were no match for magic unless they got close and a few times Jenshia nearly met a bloody end. When Alterac ended its support for the Alliance to save itself from the Horde, Jenshia rushed home and when she arrived she found that Alterac had changed alot. Stromgarde Soldiers marched through the streets, but nothing was as bad as what she heard when she reached her house. Her mother, Alisha had been attacked and raped by a gang of drunken soldiers. In shame she had taken her own life. Jenshia was ordered back to Dalaran as the Horde was pushed back from the shores of Lordaeron but she wasn't the same she had been after her mother's death. Patronage During her time in Dalaran, Jenshia proved herself to be a able mage and soon came to the attention of the most powerful mages of the city state. One of these being Arch-Mage Modera. Modera decided to give Jenshia a patronage and oversaw her progress within the Kirin Tor, but has Stormwind was rebuilt Modera sent Jenshia south to act as her eyes and ears in the city. As Modera's agent, Jenshia was able to watch the Alliance as they thought about the Dark Portal. Jenshia would continue to improve her skills in Stormwind until Modera recalled her to Dalaran. A plague was spreading through northern Lordaeron and Modera wanted Jenshia around should Dalaran need her skills. Dalaran's fall and hiding After the murder of King Terenas and fall of Lordaeron, Dalaran would be the next target for the scourge. Jenshia fought to defend the city, but the odds were against the mages. Jenshia was able to make an escape through the sewers of Dalaran and into the wilderness. After wandering the countryside of Southern Lordaeron, Jenshia ended up in Pyrewood Village. Soon the war against the end would turn and the Alliance army under Grand Marshal Garithos had taken control of Dalaran even if it was more ruins than a city. A detachment of Blood Elves under the command of the Mage Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, passed by Pyrewood Village on a supply escort and Jenshia joined them as they headed back to Dalaran. Garithos believed that only Humans were it for the Alliance and the treatment of the Blood Elves was harsh. Used for basic tasks and unsupported by the main part of Garithos army, Jenshia left the Alliance forces and headed towards Stormwind. Stormwind and Studies Returning to Stormwind after so many years, Jenshia found it had changed a lot during the rebuild. She made her home in the Mage Quatre and there aided in the training of other young mages in the city. As well as the mage training, Jenshia took an interest in the Titan research that the Dwarves were doing. She had never been fond of the Holy Light and its over zealous paladins and with each discovery the Dwarves made, Jenshia began to believe more in the Titans vision for the cosmos. Jenshia started to build a faith in the Titans and saw them more as Gods and Goddess than powerful beings that brought order to the universe. She also started to become more reclusive and this started to worry the mages of Stormwind, so much so they contacted her patron Modera. Prisoner of Dalaran Modera was not worried by Jenshia's reclusiveness but requested that she return to Dalaran, which was under reconstruction under a strange dome. Jenshia new better than to refuse Modera and returned to the mage city. Upon her return she was taken to the violet citedal and after a short meeting with Modera she was arrested for her own protection and placed into the cities magic prison. During her time as a prisoner, Jenshia was forbidden from Titan research, but was allowed to study engineering apart from the practical side. Many months past and Jenshia remained a prisoner as her skills in engineering and magic grew slowly, it was only after the events with the Old God Yogg Saron that she was deemed safe enough to release. New Path After her release, Modera hoped Jenshia would stay on with the Kirin Tor and act as her assistant but Jenshia decided to return home to Stormwind. Before leaving Dalaran she was warned against become reclusive again and agreed to remain in contact with Modera. She had been in Stormwind only a week when she was passing through Cathedral Square and heard the preachings of a Dwarf who worked for the Priory of the Lady.She was pleased that others now had found faith in the Titans. Jenshia spent weeks hunting down the Priory and came in contact with Moashu Stormfury. She was surprised that a Draenei would be interested in Eonar's work, but was willing to follow the path of Eonar and was welcomed into the Priory of the Lady. Jenshia was believed to be a useful tool by the new Patriarch of the Priory of the Lady and was granted the title of Ambassador Magi. Crown of the Wolfmaiden Jenshia like the rest of the Priory was preparing for the smuggling of supplies to Pyrewood Village when a strange parcel arrived. Inside the package were two necklaces, one with a white stone and another with a black stone. The letter with this was from a Dwarf named Aonghus Ironcroise, he had been a friend of Ashlya Westcroise, Jenshia's niece. It appeared that Ashlya had been slain by Defias bandits and the necklace with the white stone was hers and was made from a stone from the Wolfmaiden's necklace. The black stone was from a more distant relative of Ashlya called, Tanaith Nordbrock. She had died of a fever at Northshire Abbey and had left the necklace to Ashlya and thus to Aonghus. After much careful research Aonghus had discovered that Jenshia was the only surviving descendent of the Westcroise family and so he returned them to their bloodline. Jenshia began to research the Eablorn Wolfmaiden and discovered that there was still another necklace missing. Believed to be own by one Tiberia Greyholm of Gilneas, the mist stone was the final jewel missing. Jenshia had the other two stones set into a circlet style crown, leaving space for the final stone. Following the break up of the Priory, Jenshia continued the hunt for Tiberia Greyholm and discovered that she had moved to Hillsbrad following the Second War. Upon visiting the town, Jenshia discovered that Tiberia had been killed in the battle of Hillsbrad. The Mist stone however was still in the towns keeping and Jenshia gave a handsome 100g for the final stone. With all the stones at last reunited, Jenshia finished the Crown of the Wolfmaiden. After all these, Jenshia knew in her heart that she had no want to lay claim to the birth right and so passed the Crown to her sister Ishalya. Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Alliance Characters Category:Half Elves Category:Characters